Necesito que me Ames
by Miausi
Summary: Harry y Ginny terminaron juntos, pero...¿Y el punto de vista de Ginny? Parte de el quinto año de Harry, asi como el sexto año y parte del septimo, todo desde el punto de vista de Ginny. Lleno de amor,drama y sinceridad. Pasen y lean! Harry/Ginny.Cap.2 up!
1. Carta al Lector

_**Para Yenda, Vale y Diana, mis mejores amigas y para Yami que es una gran escritora y una gran amiga.**_

**Querido lector:**

**No se que buscas en este fan fiction pero prometo dar lo mejor de mi. Prometo tratar de escribir comedia, drama y más que nada romance. Haré, pues en esta carta unas confesiones. Los pensamientos de Ginny son casi todos de mi mente, es decir que eso yo lo he pensado. Mi idea al crear esta historia es mostrar como las personas que pueden llegar a ser muy fuertes también pueden ser vulnerables a defectos humanos. Todavía no se si este fic es apto para todas las edades, ya que vienen tal vez muchos de mis sentimientos a varias personas, pero les aseguro que mantendré este fic limpio en relación a la sexualidad. Mostrare lo que yo pienso son las fases tiernas y románticas de Ginny, así como las partes mas oscuras y frías que hasta donde yo se, nadie a tomado el tiempo de buscar en los secretos de los libros. Estudie, estudio y seguiré estudiando a este personaje que en los libros a sido odiado y amado por muchos.**

**Espero disfruten de este fic que espero terminar…Y dejen RW's!!**

**Con cariño,**

**Fer I Love Muffins Lovegood.**

**P.D. Para saber las opiniones de los caps. pasen a la historia titulada "Notas de la autora". En ella dare gracias a los reviews y dejare en claro algunas cosas. XD**

_Disclaimer: Todos o casi todos de los personajes son de la propiedad de Joanne Katherine Rowling (pen name) si es que escribí bien el nombre, si no a J.K.Rowling. Y yo no tengo derecho alguno sobre los nombres ni algunas de las situaciones._


	2. Prefacio

**Libro I.**

_**Prefacio.**_

Porque me miento. No puedo evitar, pues derretirme antes esos ojos verdes que deseo me miren con el mismo fulgor que ve a esa otra. Siento que estoy perdida, pero no quiero perder mi cordura, no me quiero volver en una tonta enamorada. Pero ahí voy de estupida. Salgo con el otro y me sigo engañando. No me gusta. Gran mentira, siento que lo amo pero me hago daño. No lo quiero lastimar a el, así que prefiero mi dolor interno. Me sigo engañando. Estoy mal, estoy loca, desesperada. Ya no quiero sentir este sentimiento de dolor nunca más. Ojala eso fuera verdad.


	3. Lo intentaré

**Cap. I**

Las cosas más vanas en este mundo que cruzan las mentes de los adolescentes hoy en día me siguen sorprendiendo. Lamentablemente yo también soy una adolescente. Con todos los amigos que tengo me siento fuera de lugar. Me cuesta participar en sus conversaciones, todo me parece muy trivial y vano en mi pequeña burbuja, que a través de los años he creado en una soledad oculta. Sentía, y todavía siento, que solamente con pocas personas me puedo abrir de verdad. Creciendo con otros seis hermanos siempre he tenido una actitud defensiva y la primera vez que me abrí fue con el diario de Tom Riddle. No pude confiar mucho después de eso, hasta que entendí que cerrarse era malo, Hermione fue el mejor suporte en esos momentos y a ella le confié muchos de mis secretos, entre ellos el hecho de que pensaba que Harry todavía me gustaba.

Creo que la incomodé con esta confesión, no porque estuviera celosa, lo cual estoy casi segura que sería el caso con casi todas mis amigas, si no porque creía y todavía cree que me hago daño.

Tal vez sea verdad, pero es como mi droga personal. Por suerte no soy muy obvia en esta adicción sentimental, que tal vez sea algo enfermo, pero no lo quiero asustar ni lastimar, así que me carcomo por dentro.

Claro esto no se lo menciono a Hermione. No quiero otro sermón de su parte. Ya tuve suficiente de la idea de olvidarme de él, vivir la vida tranquila y, tal vez, salir con alguien más.

Ella no sabe lo que es sufrir por el amor, o al menos lo aparentaba mucho mejor que yo. Dice que yo soy muy popular y que debo aprovechar eso. Claro, tengo admiradores -muchos no deseados- y el simple hecho de que tantos me hagan caso me hace sentir aun peor, porque él no me pueda voltear a ver como algo más que una hermana.

Pero bueno, como idiota seguí el consejo de Hermione. Michael Corner es de los amigos más decentes que tengo, o al menos de los menos idiotas. Me acorralo después de Transformaciones. Justamente el día anterior Hermione me había dicho que a Harry en serio le gustaba Cho y que lo mejor era que empezara a salir con alguien, o que no me juntara tanto con él, que era malo para mí.

El simple hecho de pensar en estar muy alejada de Harry me hacía estremecer, pero Hermione decía que así era mejor.

-Hola Michael-. Lo saludó con la sonrisa más natural que pude. Aparentemente lo parecía ya que respondió con una igual de o más radiante.

-Hola Ginny-. Titubeó un poco, parecía tener una lucha interna entre decirme algo o no.

-Michael, ¿me quieres decir algo?-Le pregunté repentinamente con un tono bastante rudo y con los ojos que lanzaban llamas después de recordar que lo había estado esperando bastante tiempo. Mi temperamento no estaba en el mejor de los momentos. Pensar en él no me hacía bien.

Creo que Michael se asustó al ver mi mirada fulminante.

Él no tenía la culpa de que yo estaba de mal humor. Mi expresión se suavizo junto a mis facciones. El también se tranquilizo.

-Perdón Michael. Por favor, dime lo que me querías decir-. Claro la diplomacia siempre servia en momentos como estos, aunque estoy segura que algún día voy a explotar.

-Ginny, tú siempre me has caído bien, desde que te conocí después del baile de navidad…-. Dudó un poco. Yo tenía una ligera impresión de hacia donde iba esta conversación

-Y te tengo que decir algo… Creo que-que m-me ¡Ehestadoenamorandodeti! Ya no puedo aguantar este sentimiento. Por favor Ginny, ¿quieres ir conmigo al Hogsmade?

_Wow_: esa sería la palabra exacta para describir mi primer pensamiento.

Había sido confuso, pero muy directo. Tan directo que me dejo sin habla por un momento. Pero bueno, la cantaleta ya la había odio muchas otras veces, _Si me dieran una moneda por cada palabra repetida_, fue mi segundo pensamiento. Y entonces, las palabras de Hermione retumbaron en mi mente, desde algún punto oculto de mi subconsciente.

-Claro Michael-. Respondí, no con mucho entusiasmo y algo avergonzada.

Al parecer el estaba complacido. Era muy fácil complacerlo. Tal vez llevaríamos una buena relación. Pero ahora quería estar sola.

Sin poder aguantar un momento más, me di la vuelta.

Sentía que me había traicionado a mí misma, pero al menos complacía a un par de personas. Aun así, sentía que traicionaba un amor que jamás me había pertenecido, y probablemente nunca tendría.

Suspire en mi camino al Gran Comedor. No lo podía evitar, me sentía menos. Quería llorar, solté una que otra lagrima. No debía llorar, no ahí. Con el tiempo aprendí que hay su lugar y tiempo para hacerlo.

Lentamente me encaminé al Comedor. No tenía ganas de encontrarme rodeada de tanta gente, pero si no comía me desmayaría.

¡No lo podía creer! Ya había rumores que recorrían la mesa de los Ravenclaw. Tal vez esta relación un fuera tan buena como creí. Me apresuré a llegar a la mesa de mis fieles Gryffindors, pero Parvati y Lavander me veían con malicia.

Ese no sería un buen día.

Vislumbré a Hermione en la esquina más alejada de la puerta. El año que viene tenían que mover la mesa de nosotros más cerca de la puerta.

-Hermione… Te tengo que contar algo-. _Demonios_, A veces no se por que le cuento estas cosas a justo a ella con lo dura que es.

-¿Qué paso?-. Preguntó con sincera sorpresa. No oía los rumores que los demás decían, o al menos los ignoraba.

-Voy a salir con Michael Corner-dije con simpleza.

Clave la mirada en mi estofado con papas, no quería ni imaginarme la cara de felicidad de Hermione cuando mencione las últimas palabras. No pude evitar oír su gemido de sorpresa.

-¡Que bien, Ginny! El es un buen tipo, y ya era hora que siguieras con tu vida, vas a ver como te vas a alegrar-. Volteé a verla. Su cara brillaba de alegría. Le sonreí con la mejor sonrisa que pude forzar en ese momento, y volví a voltear la mirada a mi plato.

_En que la te metiste Ginevra._

Tal vez me lo merezca necia, tal vez eh sido una mala persona en otra vida. No lo sé.

Sólo sé que repentinamente se me quitaron las ganas de comer. Empujé mi plato con desgana y me levante.

-No tengo mucha hambre, me iré a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco. Snape nos mando una tarea muy difícil y mejor empiezo a trabajar en ello-. Le sonreí burlonamente a mi compañera y ella me regreso la sonrisa.

La buena Hermione, siempre tan ingenua y aplicada.

Al menos todos creían eso. Yo sé que también es muy enamoradiza por eso me ayuda. Pero lo que me frustra es el hecho de que no intente por lo menos entender lo difícil que es para mí olvidarlo.

Avance con paso acelerado. Mi destino no era la biblioteca, sino el refugio de mi cuarto, tan silencioso en estas horas.

Y me esperaba, como siempre el silencio abrumador.

A veces quiero estar rodeada de gente, pero siempre sola. Es ambiguo. Mis cambios de humor me asustan a veces.

Aunque en los últimos meses eh aprendido a vivir con mis pensamientos.

Ahora lo único que quería era sumergirme en mis pensamientos, aunque me asustaran un poco mis ideas tan confusas.

Quería que él me amara…

Lo sabía tan bien como sabía que el no me quería, al menos no como algo más que una amiga, o como se puede querer a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

Mi frustración, eso era. Lo quiero tanto, pero tanto que me duele. Siento que me desangro por dentro y que no lo puedo evitar. No lo quiero evitar. Por que olvidarlo sería perderlo totalmente y por lo menos ahora lo conservaba en mis pensamientos.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, al pensar en ese amor que jamás sería.

Claro, él siempre viendo a Cho. Yo nunca le cruzaría la cabeza. Ella era popular, bonita y carismática, aparte de que juega Quidditch.

_Tú eres todo eso y más_ respondió una voz positiva en mi cabeza. Al menos mi locura no me jugaba malos juegos.

Aunque, claro yo sé que no soy nada de eso.

Pero ahora mi problema principal era Michael.

¡En la que me había metido!

Llegaba a ser molesto, pensándolo más seriamente.

Ni modo, lo tenía que hacer.

Todo sería mejor si tan solo el me viera como yo lo veo a _él_. Siempre. Todos los días.


	4. Ya no mas

**Cap. II**

Entrada la noche y me digo que mañana será un nuevo día, en el que todo será distinto. Pero, al momento de levantarme de mi cama se que será como cualquier día, igual de monótono, igual de gris, y se que todos los colores, que en mi sueño aparecieron, se esfumarán en el aire con el primer suspiro que dé. Me digo que sólo tengo que aguantar unas horas y este día acabará. Y al regresar otra vez, al silencio del cuarto, el aire de los sueños, suspiro por última vez en ese día, y me miento como el día anterior.

Anoche soñé…Si, soñé con Él. Y otra vez tuve mi feliz por siempre, por ese momento. Pero como toda historia llegue a su final…

Desperté con un suspiro, un suspiro de ilusión. ¿Qué día era? No sabía, no importaba. Aspiré profundamente, como si en el aire existiera mi ilusión. No la quería perder, la aprovecharía al máximo antes de que mi día terminara.

El momento pasó. Como siempre.

Volteé a ver el calendario. ¡Maldición!, era mi cita con Michael. Hace unos días estaba segura de que le diría: que me enfermé, pero como siempre, a los pocos días de haberme decidido, mi conciencia había hecho de las suyas. Simplemente iría y después le explicaría que no funcionó, quedaríamos mejor como amigos bla, bla, bla…. Algo bueno tenia que salir de esto. Siempre de lo malo salía algo bueno…Eso creo.

Me levanté con desgana, simplemente no quería poner los pies en al tierra. Me puse lo primero que encontré y me cepille el cabello.

Me miré en el espejo.

¿Habré cambiado? El reflejo parecía el mismo, pero en cierto modo me veía distinta.

-Ginny-. Llamó una voz que me hizo sobresaltar. Volteé a ver. Hermione me miraba con ojos brillando y sonrisa pintada en la cara. Sonreí, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-¿Estas lista?-. Preguntó con inocencia. Estos últimos días yo había estado explotando, enojada, sin ninguna razón. Tal vez ya me tenía miedo, como todo los demás.

No.

-Si.

Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras.

-Que bueno…Te ves bonita-. Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, pero parecía que no estaba segura con alguna decisión que había tomado…

-Gracias, Hermione-. Pero había algo más que le tenía que decir. Y no lo iba a guardar. Dudé.

-Hermione, quiero…Darte las gracias. Sinceramente. No se si salir con Michael sea…mi mejor decisión por el momento, pero acepté porque se que tú si sabes lo que es mejor para mí… inclusive lo sabes mejor que yo. No podría pedir una mejor amiga. Gracias-. Y sin pensarlo más me acerqué a ella y la abrasé, como nunca había abrazado a una amiga. Estaba sinceramente agradecida. Ella era como la persona que cuida de alguien enfermo y delicado. Yo estaba enferma de amor. Y ella, yo sabía, nunca se iría de mi lado y siempre velaría por mí, sobretodo cuando yo no podía.

Lentamente, me separé de ella. En su cara no se veía la sorpresa, pero se la podía leer en los ojos.

-Ginny, no se que decirte. Tú sabes que yo estoy para ti, cuando quieras. Y claro, siempre trataré de hacer lo mejor por ti. Solo si tu prometes hacer lo mejor por ti misma también, y por mí, claro está.- Esbozo una de sus sonrisas picara y sinceras que me llenaban de confianza.

-Siempre, lo prometo.

-Bueno, es mejor que vayas a encontrarte con él. No lo querrás dejar esperando

Algo gruñó algo dentro de mí.

-Si, no quiero dar una mala primera impresión.

-Esas son las más importantes, pero no las únicas, no te preocupes.

Me sonrió, llenándome de confianza.

Me acerque a la puerta. Antes de irme volteé a verla cara a cara.

-Gracias-. Fue lo último que le dije antes de irme a mi cita de perdición.

Michael estaba ahí, esperando con una sonrisa en la cara. No sabía si estar emocionada o melancólica. Ya no sabía nada.

Odiaba estos cambios de humor.

-Hola, Michael.

-Hola, Ginny, te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, Michael-. Una sensación extraña se extendió por mi cara, y no fue hasta después que me di cuenta que había sonreído. Una sonrisa real, no irónica.

Lentamente nos encaminamos a la pequeña villa de Hogsmead. El viento de otoño soplaba con bastante fuerza. No había traído nada más que un suéter ligero, y por instinto me abrasé. Creo que lo notó. El pasó su brazo alrededor mío, hice un pequeño gruñido en protesta que fue ahogado en el viento. Realmente no lo lamentaba.

Olía…rico.

No tan rico como el pensé. Pero era inútil, olía muy dulce.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-. Me preguntó dándome un pequeño apretón. No me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado.

-¿Por qué no vamos a "Las Tres Escobas"?-Respondí, buscando un lugar lleno de gente. Luchando una batalla que parte de mí sabía que había perdido.

-Si tú quieres, si-. Se encogió de brazos y sonrió, aunque pude ver su decepción.

Me logré separar de él y rápidamente lo guié calle abajo, donde "Las Tres Escobas" prometían un ambiente más cálido.

Dentro, casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, gente que se conocía se saludaban y reían divertidos. Esperanzada, estiré mi cuello, tratando de encontrarlo entre el gentío. Pero antes de ver algo, Michael me llevó a una mesa en la esquina.

-¿Esta bien aquí?

-Si, claro-. Respondí por inercia, visiblemente distraída.

¿Estará aquí?

-¿Qué desean ordenar?-. Preguntó amablemente Madame Rosmerta.

-¿Qué deseas Ginny?

-Una cerveza de mantequilla estará bien, gracias.

-¿Nos puede traer dos?

Me seguía preguntando si él estaba ahí, y que pensaría si me viera con Michael. ¿Me reconocería? Seguro que si, pero, ¿Cómo actuaría?

"Te trataría como siempre". Eso me respondió, tristemente, una voz dentro de mí.

Claro, me trataría como siempre, por que debería ser diferente. Siempre…seré la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Me costó bastante contener esas lágrimas, pero el nudo en la garganta estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo andas Ginny? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Me tomó un tiempo contestar, no quería perder el control y que mi llanto saliera desbocado o que la voz se me rompiera.

-Bien Michael, emocionada por los partidos que viene-. Le sonreí, sabía que él Quidditch lo iba a distraer.

-Y… ¿Crees que Gryffindor le gane la copa a Ravenclaw?-. Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Mis leones son muy fuertes, y se han preparado mucho, pero no sabría decirte ya que no se como estén los Ravenclaw-. Esto era, en parte, mentira. Realmente no sabía como habían entrenado, pero si sabía que Cho Chang, en comparación con Harry, no era muy buena. No importaba lo que dijeran los demás.

-Es muy probable que ganemos-. Me dijo con una sonrisa retadora, Me dio ganas de golpearlo, o de lanzarle un mocomurcielago y lo hubiera hecho si mi lado racional me lo hubiera permitido. No importaba, Harry les ganaría.

-Tal vez…-. Respondí con una sonrisa picara. El color se le subió a la cara, tal como quería.

-Pero Michael dime, ¿como andas últimamente tú? Oí de Lavander y Parvati que Romilda les había dicho, que Padma les dijo, que tú estás enamorado de Cho-. Realmente era mala, no se de dónde había salido pero eso que me dio el impulso de golpearlo ahora me hacía decir todo eso. No era propio de mí andar repartiendo chismes. Pero quería incomodarlo, se lo merecía por. Lo que me sorprendió fue lo rápido que se recupero y reaccionó, como si mis palabras fueran de pura curiosidad.

-Pues…si me atraía, pero realmente a quien quiero es a ti Ginny.

Demonios.

Eso si no lo esperaba. Esperaba otra cosa, inclusive que se fuera para no verme nunca más, que se ofendiera por ser tan metiche, pero no, todo lo contrario.

Me miró expectante, pero, ¿Qué esperaba?

-Gracias…No se que más decirte, apenas te conozco-. Eso era verdad, Realmente no sabía que hacer, me había tomado con la guardia baja. Y lo más extraño fue que una parte de mí lamentaba no poder corresponderle.

Una sonrisa triste se pintó en su cara aniñada.

-Perdón.

Me sentía mal, por algo que yo no podía controlar. Por más que quisiera.

-Ginny, yo se eso. Pero el hecho de que aceptaras venir conmigo, que me des una oportunidad, es suficiente para mí. Ojalá yo llegué a ser suficiente para ti-. Y esta vez su sonrisa cambió, parecía que realmente estaba feliz de que yo estuviera ahí con él.

Un impulso. Lentamente, acerqué mi mano a la suya y, cuando se encontraron, me dio un pequeño apretón, llenándome, de alguna manera, de confianza.

Miré sus ojos azules, tan profundos, tan hermosos.

No tanto como los de él. Si, es verdad, no tanto como los de él, pero aún así… Esos ojos color azul celeste eran tan lindos. Quería saber que había detrás de ellos.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunté divertida.

- ¿Por qué, que?-. Me respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te gusto Michael?

Dudó. Pienso que lo había tomado tan desprevenido como él a mí.

-No se, es difícil de explicar. Es como explicar las estrellas en el cielo nocturno…Pero creo que puedo hacer que lo entiendas. Déjame pienso cómo.

Se quedó pensando un largo rato. Se veía tan tierno así, con la mirada perdida en la nada y frunciendo el seño, como un niño enojado. Yo no podía hacer nada.

-Bueno, te contaré. Cuando te conocí al final de baile de Navidad, digamos que ya me gustabas. Todo empezó cuando estabas en segundo y yo en tercero. No se, te veías tan bonita con tus colitas y trencitas. Y me di cuenta que eras bastante bonita, sobretodo cuando te daban tus bochornos. También en ese tiempo sabía que te gustaba Potter y cuando te veía sufrir por él me daban unas ganas de meterle un puñetazo. Por favor, no te ofendas, ya se que es tu amigo, además, hoy en día ya no tengo nada contra él.

Suspiró y continuó con su explicación.

-Pero bueno, cuando entraste a tercero y yo a cuarto, estuve pasando la mitad del año tratando de hablarte. Y con todo lo del concurso de los Tres Magos vino el baile de Navidad, mi oportunidad de oro. Estaba decidido. Un día intente acorralarte pero saliste corriendo del salón y te fuiste por otro lado…

Yo recordaba eso, ese mismo día Hermione me había dicho que Harry y Ron habían hecho una apuesta, al final del día los dos tendrían una cita para el baile, y que Harry estaba esperanzado de que Cho aceptara ir con él. Me había sentido pésimo, y, en cuanto terminó mí última clase, había salido corriendo a la sala común, donde Neville me había propuesto ir al baile con él

-Desanimado, fui a mi cuarto donde decidí invitarte al día siguiente, pero me dijeron que ibas con Longbottom. ¡Imagina como me sentí!

Si tenía una idea, algo como lo que sentí cuando me enteré que Harry con Cho Chang, sino con Parvati Patil. No sabía que era más trágico

-Me vi obligado a invitar a alguien para que mis papas no me regresaran a mi casa para Navidad. Bueno, digamos que Romilda Vane fue "la afortunada". Aunque yo lo fui más por salir con mis orejas en su lugar.

Los dos reímos. Pero yo sin la presión en el pecho que había sentido por estos últimos meses.

-Y bueno, cuando me cansé de oír su parloteo, me logré deshacer de ella y te busqué. Cuando te encontré, sola y aparentemente triste. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

Cómo no recordarlo, me hizo sonreír por momentos…

Neville me tenía hasta la coronilla esa noche, en realidad su baile. Los zapatos me lastimaban mis pobres pies, cansados de sus torpes movimientos. Me los quité, Y a Neville lo había dejado sentado hablando con Hannah Abbot, era lo mejor.

Roger Davies y Fleur Delacour pasaron a paso apresurado, los dos riendo. Me senté a lado de una fuente que habían mandado a poner para la ocasión. En el cielo se veía una luna radiante, y desde el castillo todavía llegaba el sonido de música.

Estaba triste, ese baile sólo se hacía cada _quiénsabecuantosaños_ y se suponía que tenía que ser especial.

Y Esa noche, había sido muchas cosas, pero no especial.

Una sombra se acercó lentamente, pensé que sólo pasaba pero se detuvo frente a mí.

El cabello castaño y ondulado se movía con el viento, tenía unos labios prominentes y una tímida sonrisa pintada. Sus ojos brillaban.

-Hola-. Le dije, bastante sorprendida.

-Hola, eres Ginny, ¿no?

Asentí.

-Soy Michael Corner.

-Mucho gusto, Michael.

-Estas muy linda…

-Gracias-. Le respondí con una sonrisa. Lo hice sonrojar aún más de lo que el me lo había hecho a mí.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo adentro? Hace un poco de frió aquí afuera.

-Claro…

Fuiste de las únicas personas amables conmigo esa noche-. Le dije, sonriendo al recordar ese día tan ridículo. Había esperado que Harry me invitara a bailar, que por algún milagro dejara de ver a Cho.

-Tampoco ha sido una gran noche para mí.

Sonreí. Me parecía maravilloso como se me hacia tan fácil hablar con aquel extraño.

-Tu sonrisa es hermosa.

Abrí la boca para agradecerle, pero estaba bastante apenada.

-Tus ojos también-. Le contesté inconscientemente.

No sabía por que lo había dicho, pero ahora él color volvía a subirme a la cara.

Bajé a cabeza, y Michael se empezó a reír.

-Me lo han dicho.

Levanté la cara, él también estaba rojo. Me empecé a reír.

-También me han dicho que tengo una bonita risa-. Le dije y ahora los dos nos reímos.

Me sigo sorprendiendo, pero esa cita, si se la puede llamar así, fue la mejor que había tenido.

Habíamos hablado de esas cosas triviales, nos reímos de cosas sin sentidos y, al final del día, ya no me quería ir a la torre de Gryffindor. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan relajada, sin preocuparme por cosas tontas, que yo en aquel entonces consideraba importantes.

Nos fuimos finalmente de Hogsmead, ya Michael me dijo que tenía que ir a terminar su tarea.

-Me la pase bien-. Y era verdad.

-Yo también, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmead el mes que viene?

-Claro.

-Nos estamos viendo, Ginny.

Se acercó y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Sorprendida, me encaminé a mi cuarto, a pensar.

No podía creer lo bien que salió esa cita. Él era una persona amable y divertida.

Tal vez lo llegue a querer.

-Ginny, ¿Cómo te fue?

Hermione dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo sobre un sillón de la Sala Común. Seguro me estaba esperando.

-Pues… Muy bien. Es alguien muy amable y divertido. Vamos a ir juntos a Hogsmead la próxima vez.

-¿Entonces va a haber próxima vez?

-Si, Hermione, pero luego te cuento. En este momento quiero descansar.

Subí a mi cuarto.

Recordé la charla con Michael. Habíamos hablado de un tema sensible para mí, de cosas que no hablo con mucha gente. Y aun así, la plática se volvió ligera.

Realmente había pasado un buen rato, y no lo lamentaba.

Ya no más.


End file.
